hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 9
Show #9 (K-09 REV) *Original airdate: November 2, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: March 29, 1969; August 23, 1969 TV Guide summary: The Splits offer "Adam Had 'Em" (filmed at the Long Beach, Cal. Marina) and "This Spot." Also, the return of the Dilly Sisters. Rundown: Show #K-09 REV *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (17, 18) *Fleegle calls the meeting to order. His first order of business is to ask who took his gavel. Drooper responds that since Fleegle so frequently has hurt himself with the gavel, they thought it best to hide his gavel. Fleegle insists they return it, and as a precaution, Fleegle taps his gavel on a rubber sponge. The gavel then bounces back and hits Fleegle in the face. (17) *There is a knock at the door. Drooper answers the door and is greeted by the Dilly Sisters, two young girls from Mexico, who sing and play the “Mexican Hat Dance.” (17) *Drooper introduces the cartoon. (17) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Sultan’s Plot.” The Caliph of Kilabad refuses to pay tribute to Abaddon, the Sultan of Darkness, who uses his magic amulet to make the desert city disappear. The desolate ruler calls on the Arabian Knights for help, and soon they ride Bez as an eagle high up to the Sultan’s fortress. Once our heroes learn that the amulet’s power is destroyed by bright lights, they overcome the Sultan and restore Kilabad to its grateful Caliph. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (17) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Five minutes past five) (17) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute with more fun and surprises”) *Song: “This Spot” (17) (In the current Turner version, the amusement park scenes in this segment have been replaced with footage from the Season 2 show opening, for unknown reasons.) *Drooper answers a knock at the door, and is greeted by the Dilly Sisters, who begin to sing and play the “Mexican Hat Dance.” Drooper closes and opens the door, and each time the girls stop singing, only to pick up where they left off when Drooper opens the door again. (17) *Banana Vac introduces “Danger Island.” (18) *Danger Island 17: They are all Mu-tan’s captives once again. Dr. Haydn reassures his group that Mu-tan needs him to read the map to the lost city. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (17) *Danger Island 18: While Dr. Haydn is double-talking Mu-tan in the reading of the map, the others manage to escape from their bonds. They fight off the pirates. Mu-tan, hearing the commotion, runs away with the map. Morgan and Link chase after him. They follow him over a narrow bridge, but Link falls into the alligator-infested waters. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (18) *Hold The Bus! In a short film (“Pop Cop” by Pietromonaco), the energetic motions of a traffic cop are set to a piece of instrumental soul music. (8, 18) (Repeated from show #4) *Riddle Time (Ball-point banana) (18) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Banana Splits News: Lloyd Ledfester found it tough sledding yesterday; there was no snow. (17) *The Dilly Sisters are still singing, and everywhere the Splits look, they can’t escape them: at the door, in the mailbox, or even in Drooper’s trash can. (17) *Fleegle gets punched by Drooper’s garbage can. *Using a bean shooter, Snorky shoots the feathers off an animated flying bird. *Secret Password (Yabba-Dabba-Doo) (18) (This sequence features animated footage of Fred Flintstone playing baseball, with the original “Flintstones” theme song, “Rise And Shine,” playing in the background.) *Cuckoo’s neck gets caught in the closing doors of the cuckoo clock. (18) *Fleegle and Bingo give Ogre a new mattress. Ogre eats the mattress, but leaves the springs. *Fleegle introduces the cartoon. (18) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Evil Falconer.” The Royal Court Falconer, banished for plotting against the crown, tries to kidnap the Prince, but mistakenly abducts Tooly instead. The Musketeers rush to the Falconer’s lair and save their little friend. The villain is apprehended and turned over to the King’s justice. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (18) *Dear Drooper (Fantastic speed) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute for more fun and surprises”) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Time for lunch) (18) *Song: “Adam Had ‘Em” (18) *Snorky answers the door. An animated elephant asks “Cousin Snorky” if he can borrow a ton of peanuts. (18) *Before adjourning the meeting, Fleegle asks Drooper to look through the Bananascope to make sure the Sour Grapes Bunch is not waiting for them. They aren’t, but the Dilly Sisters are. (17) *Drooper plugs the new cartoon series, “Micro-Venture,” to begin next week. *Season 2 closing Trivia *In the current Turner version, the amusement park scenes in the song segment (This Spot) have been replaced with footage from the Season 2 show opening, for unknown reasons. *The Hold the Bus segment (Pop Cop by Pietromonaco) was previously seen in the fourth episode of the series. *The "Secret Password" sequence features animated footage of Fred Flintstone playing baseball, with the original “Flintstones” theme song, “Rise And Shine,” playing in the background. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index